When I first met you
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: Alice le sonrió, y aquel sentimiento al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse volvió a invadirlo completamente. Y por primera vez, Jasper no opuso ninguna resistencia contra él. Drabble Alice&Jasper, otra versión de su primer encuentro.


Por muy... romántico que haya sido el primer encuentro entre ellos según Meyer, nunca me convenció del todo... Sentí la necesidad de escribir esto, espero que les guste. Recuerden, deben olvidar la idea del encuentro en el bar para tomar esta sin confusiones.

La saga **Twilight** y todos sus... derivados oficiales(?) pertenecen a la señora **Stephenie Meyer**, yo sólo relajo mi mente con sus personajes. Es mi terapia, digamos :P

* * *

**Capítulo único: Jasper&Alice.**

Jasper bufó frustrado y miró casi con odio a la pequeña vampiresa que le perseguía, aunque todo lo que sintiera fuera esa extraña mezcla entre su temor y la felicidad de ella.

─Ya déjame. No entiendo por qué quieres que te acompañe, cuando sólo soy un peligro en tu camino.

La menuda muchacha lo rodeó con unos pequeños saltos y le sonrió. Algo dentro de Jasper tembló ante sus brillantes dientes blancos, pero no era miedo. Él tenía catalogadas todas las emociones que había conocido en toda su existencia, pero aquella escapaba de su control. Y eso, definitivamente, no le gustaba.

─_Sé_ que no eres un peligro para mí. Ya te lo he dicho, lo he visto ─Jasper la miró con el ceño fruncido. Seguía resultándole extraño, quizás exagerado, el hecho de que la vampiresa, que le había dicho respondía al nombre de Alice, pudiera ver el futuro pero ¿de qué otro modo podría haberlo encontrado sabiendo tanto sobre él? Por otro lado, su propio poder también se salía por mucho de lo normal.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había notado que Alice había alzado su mano para rozar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que ocurrió. Con un gruñido violento retrocedió un paso, y luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo había bajado asi su guardia? Claro, era la paz que irradiaba esa extraña chica. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de mantenerse tan calmada estando tan cerca de un soldado de guerra marcado de pies a cabeza con innumerables cicatrices de combate?

─No temas, Jasper Whitlock. Conozco mi futuro y conozco el tuyo, ambos van juntos... ─la aguda voz de Alice fue perdiéndose mientras hablaba, tanto que de haber sido humano él no le habría oído, y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, dejando sus sentimientos en blanco por un instante. Alertado, Jasper avanzó un paso y se detuvo. Ella irradiaba de pronto un sentimiento tan profundo que obligó al vampiro a tomar una honda bocanada de aire.

─Contrólate ─siseó, sin poder enfadarse de verdad, y ella le sonrió apenada tras volver en sí. Aquel sentimiento era realmente reconfortante, pero era desconocido para el joven por lo cual fue completamente bloqueado por él.

─Lo lamento, tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlo ─murmuró muy segura de lo que decía. Jasper la miró con la certeza de que había perdido la cordura, pero ella extendió una mano, aumentando el sentimiento de confianza.

─¿Me acompañas? El mundo puede ser un lugar muy peligroso para andar sola ─Jasper quiso bloquear la esperanza que nacía directamente de ella pero era demasiada, y el sentimiento se filtró por las mínimas fisuras en sus defensas. Antes de que contestara, ella agregó─. Sé que aceptaras tarde o temprano, mi lugar es junto a tí asi como el tuyo lo es junto a mí. Por favor ─pidió, y por primera vez un ápice de desesperación se filtró en su rostro.

Algo dentro del vampiro dolió ante ello, y sin pensarlo tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía. Alice le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. La piel dura y fría se sentía suave y cálida, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jasper sonrió sinceramente, aunque titubeante aún. Con un suspiro, se acercó a ella y susurró.

─Tendrás que hablarme sobre ese futuro que dices conocer. No tengo nada aquí ni en ninguna parte, tú serás la guía en el camino.

Alice le sonrió, y aquel sentimiento al que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse volvió a invadirlo completamente. Y por primera vez, Jasper no opuso ninguna resistencia contra él.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero haber captado la esencia de Jasper, es de las que más me cuesta manejar... Gracias por leerme! (:

Rocío ~


End file.
